This invention deals with two high level concepts that are common in the art. The first concept is mode-hopping. Mode-hopping is an energy transfer from one transverse electronic mode (TEM) to another. For example, the most common mode hopping occurs between the fundamental mode (TEM00) and the donut mode (TEM01). Mode-hopping has been observed in semiconductor lasers due to the laser light fed back in to the laser cavity as a result of reflections. The laser energy distribution in a beam will switch from one mode to another as a function of the laser light fed back in to the cavity.
Inventions that discuss the mode-hopping phenomenon usually discuss the negative aspects. Mode-hopping is seen as a drawback to most lasers, particularly as it deals with an increase in temperature. Mode-hopping creates a situation by which, for a given pumping current, the laser can hop to a completely different mode. This “instability” has been linked to the occurrence of unwanted intensity noise, a change in injection strength (detuning), a reduction in beam power, and overall distress to users of various mechanisms utilizing lasers (including semiconductor lasers in compact disc players and bar-code scanners).
Mode-hopping has also been connected to problems other than use of lasers. In telecommunications, the switching from one mode to another affects the maximum data transmission rate, because different wavelengths have different velocities in single-mode fibers with high dispersion.
The second concept common in the art is the gravity meter, also known as a gradiometer. The concept of gradiometers has been known for some considerable time. Gradiometers measure the differential curvature or ellipticity of gravity equipotential surfaces, the rate of change of the increase of gravity in the horizontal direction, and/or the rate of increase of gravity in the vertical direction. Their object is to measure small changes in the acceleration of a mass due to gravity, known as “g”. Through discovery of “g”, one can determine the mass, specific density, etc. of a given space.
While gradiometers provide a method by which to obtain data regarding spaces, particularly dealing with land surveillance, most gradiometers have been expensive to manufacture and are unsuitable for long-term installation in the field. Because of the expense, care and accuracy that need to be put into their use, gradiometers are not suitable for everyday use. Furthermore, the gravity gradient measurements are associated with significant noise patterns.